


Надежда — нож

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Cancer, Multiple Personalities, Physical Therapy, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, self-hate, threat of sexual abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: У Зимнего Солдата два тюремщика: Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.





	Надежда — нож

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope is a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614566) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 

Когда он просыпается, во рту сухо, точно внутрь ссыпали кирпичную пыль, и болит горло, точно кто-то обхватил его руками. Он снова кричал. Иногда крики делают именно то, для чего они созданы: иногда они останавливают ужас. Иногда они будят, не давая снам смениться кровью и внутренностями. Иногда, как прошлой ночью, крики не помогают, и тогда во снах появляется океан мёртвых и умирающих, голосов, молящих о пощаде или о смерти. И по утрам, когда такое происходит, он, выбираясь из влажных от пота развалин постели, задумывается, не стоит ли вообще оставить попытки уснуть.

Он волочит ноги по полированному бетонному полу. Ногам тепло: пол с подогревом. Порой ступни — единственная тёплая часть его тела. Он подходит к окну и выглядывает наружу. Серый город в предрассветном полумраке кажется ненастоящим, словно раскрашенные декорации. Все тени из него высосаны, отчего он выглядит плоским и будто сошедшим со страниц комикса. Зимний Солдат сидит в тюрьме крайне презентабельной и комфортабельной. В такой тюрьме ты никому не доставишь неудобств, если будешь лежать в кровати и кричать до крови в горле. В комплекте даже идёт превосходный палач: Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Человек высокоморальный. От него осталось ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы заставить Зимнего Солдата заплатить за всё содеянное. Расплачиваться приходится каждую ночь. Расплачиваться снова и снова до четырёх утра, когда несмотря на страх уснуть начинает казаться, что он умрёт, если не закроет глаза. А когда Зимний Солдат всё же их закрывает, сержант Барнс уже дожидается его, взяв на изготовку монтажную склейку и боль. Зимнему Солдату остаётся лишь кричать до тех пор, пока криками он не разбудит сам себя.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — произносит здание. Потому что в наступившем будущем здания разговаривают. И слушают. О, ещё как слушают. Вот как доктор Беннер с грустными глазами узнал о криках. Вот почему он прислал Зимнему Солдату маленькую блистерную пластинку таблеток, которые смогут от них избавить, успокоить, подарить ощущение опьянённого счастья и заставить думать, что всё хорошо. В распоряжении Зимнего Солдата день, но ночь всегда получает Барнс, и Барнс не даст ему таблетки. Не даст, пока он кровью не заплатит за бесчисленных искалеченных и убитых, за детей, отнятых у родителей, и родителей, украденных у детей. За пустые гробы и выпуклые лесные могилы.

Он должен подчиниться. Зимний Солдат не может выполнить миссию, поэтому поступает так, как его учили. Прекращает думать и что-либо делать. Ждёт приказаний. Он часами стоит у окна, уставившись на городские дороги, на движущиеся, будто кровь в артериях, машины, длинные тени укорачиваются, вращаются вокруг своей оси и опять растут, синеют и вновь исчезают. Он сбрасывает вес, точно отряхивается от воды: извне не поступает достаточно калорий, и метаболизм из-за голода пожирает сухожилия и мышцы. Может, в конце концов Зимнему Солдату удастся сбежать от Барнса. Может, нужно просто подождать.

— Сэр, — повторяет Джарвис, как обычно чётко и нейтрально, — Стив Роджерс пришёл с вами увидеться.

Так устроена его тюрьма. Ему позволено выбирать посетителей. Он может даже их прогонять. Словно он и не заключённый вовсе и просто живёт в клубе по интересам. Вот только уйти ему нельзя, ведь это, разумеется, опасно. Для кого — никто не пытается пояснить, но этого особо и не требуется. Внутри ему точно так же опасно, потому что в голове у него засел Барнс, заставляющий расплачиваться за всё, что он натворил.

— Впустить его, сэр?

— Нет, — отвечает он.

Дверь шумно открывается. Потому что в будущем здания могут тебя игнорировать.

Он смотрит на город, туда, где у бурой реки слабое течение. Он думает о ней и том, что всей воды мира не хватит, чтобы отмыть от крови его руки. О том, что Барнс ни за что не даст ему поспать, а Щ.И.Т. никогда не выпустит, о том, что он умрёт здесь, если никто его не вызволит. Ночного времени Барнсу уже мало, и теперь он начинает захватывать и дневное.

— Я принёс тебе поесть.

Это голос Стива Роджерса. Голос дёргает что-то внутри изо всех сил, точно рыболовный крючок, и отзываются сразу и Зимний Солдат, и Барнс. Зимний Солдат хочет заставить его рот замолчать навечно, а Барнс хочет повернуться, упасть на колени и молить о прощении. Зимний Солдат знает, что нет такой вещи как милосердие, что жалость хуже смерти, что надежда — нож, которым люди причиняют боль. Днём — по крайней мере, пока — телом по-прежнему управляет Зимний Солдат. Он не оборачивается, не обращает внимания на то, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс кричит, задыхается от рыданий и умоляет выпустить его. Он остаётся неподвижен.

На изящную поверхность гранитной столешницы со звоном опускается посуда.

— Кофе тоже принёс, — говорит Стив. — Всё ещё пьёшь чёрный? Если хочешь молока или сахара, я могу сходить.

— Я велел Джарвису тебя не впускать.

— Я дал Джарвису другой приказ.

Это тюрьма. Пусть и ведут все себя весьма любезно, тюрьма остаётся тюрьмой. А пытка — пыткой. И Барнс в его голове бьётся о стены, вопит просьбы выпустить и грозит ночными кошмарами, если он этого не сделает. Если бы Зимний Солдат мог ударом в зубы заставить его замолчать, он непременно бы это сделал.

— Бекон и яйца, — произносит Стив. — Ну же, поешь.

Бекон пахнет мёртвыми горящими людьми, яйца — кордитом.

— Баки, — зовёт Стив, и Зимний Солдат понимает, что голос прозвучал ближе, что Стив Роджерс подходит к нему, двигаясь до невозможного тихо для кого-то столь большого. Зимний Солдат прислушивается к тихому шороху одежды и шлёпающим по бетону ногам и готовится к атаке — он теряет бдительность. Благодаря чему Барнсу и удаётся прошмыгнуть с сообщением.

— Я не могу выбраться, — шепчет он. Слова сами вырываются. Средь бела дня. Он стискивает челюсти, заставляя себя умолкнуть.

— Выбраться откуда, Бак? — голос Стива совсем близко, прямо за спиной, а ему не нравится, когда люди стоят за спиной. Ему не нравится, когда Стив Роджерс стоит так близко. В пределах досягаемости. Легко убить. Чересчур близко. Сердце колотится в ушах, словно заведённое. Голова раскалывается. — Ты можешь мне рассказать, я выслушаю.

Зимний Солдат держит рот на замке. Пусть для разнообразия покричит Барнс. Поделом ему.

Барнс отыгрывается ночью. Когда уже близится рассвет и мир кажется совсем ненастоящим, Зимний Солдат оказывается на тёплом бетонном полу. Он наполовину забился под кровать и периодически выныривает из выматывающего бессознательного состояния, в которое отправили его таблетки доктора Беннера, способные всё забрать. Может, их хватит всего на мгновение. Может, их хватит, чтобы обнулить. Может, их хватит, чтобы стереть память. Чтобы засадить Барнса обратно в клетку. Но он слишком устал, и во главе по-прежнему Барнс. Ему нужно проснуться. Он знает, что больше не может оставаться в таком состоянии.

Он слышит тихую поступь ног Стива Роджерса по бетонному полу. Тот снова босиком. Стив едва слышно заходит в гостиную, из которой Зимний Солдат целыми днями глядит на город, всё продолжающий биться, будто сердце, и дышать, будто лёгкие, и задаётся вопросом: почему вещи порой не умирают, хоть и должны? Ноги тихо минуют большую кухню, входят в ванную и неминуемо оказываются рядом.

Стоящий в дверях Стив не видит его за кроватью. Он наблюдает, как босые ноги долго колеблются на пороге.

— Баки, ты здесь?

Барнс бьётся в его голове, и Зимнему Солдату приходится запереть все врата. Но работёнка не из лёгких: Зимний Солдат вымотан. Он едва успевает поймать у самого горла ещё одно чуть было не прорвавшееся сообщение и искажает его до пустого тихого звука, бессмысленного и бесполезного звериного скулежа. Это всё, на что ему хватает сил. Ему нужно внести коррективы, ему нужно вернуться в безопасное место. Ему нужно обнуление. Ему нужно заткнуться. Барнс становится сильнее.

Босые ноги. Подстриженные ногти. Кожу в нескольких местах стёрла не совсем подходящая обувь.

— Бак?

Стив нависает над ним и смотрит сверху вниз, и это ужасно. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс падает. Он падает — земля ушла у него из-под ног. Но в этот раз Стив Роджерс ловит его руку. В этот раз он не встречается с лицом смерти, не обнаруживает к своему ужасу, что выжил. В этот раз Стив опускается рядом с ним на колени, и на тёплом бетоне они вдвоём, а Барнс хватает воздух ртом и вцепляется в плечи, что до сих пор кажутся слишком большими для такого маленького паренька, и всегда будут казаться.

— Не отпускай, — говорит он, Барнс, и Зимнему Солдату хочется оттащить его и скинуть вниз, отчего он и падает вновь.

— Я держу тебя, — шепчет Стив. — В этот раз я тебя удержу, всё будет хорошо.

Надежда — нож, воткнутый в солнечное сплетение. Надежда — это когда из лёгких выбивает весь дух и не выходит издать ни единого звука. Надежда — дрожь, что завладевает точно буря и не отпускает, пока зубы не застучат, эхом отдаваясь в голове, пока Стив не велит Джарвису позвать доктора Беннера и пока доктор с грустными глазами не сделает ему укол. Надежда — нечто, что люди используют против тебя. Надежда — единственное, что поддерживает жизнь засранца Барнса. Надежду убивает боль. Зимнему Солдату нужно всего-то раздобыть побольше боли.

В течение следующих нескольких дней ему делают ещё три укола, и неделя проходит именно так, как он того хотел: в наркотическом опьянении. Но они его не обнуляют, и в моменты прояснения сознания к Зимнему Солдату приходит понимание, что Барнс выкарабкается. Барнс — человек высокоморальный, так что Зимнему Солдату не поздоровится, когда Барнс окажется на свободе.

Под успокоительным он скорее питомец, нежели пленник. По утрам Стив вытаскивает его из постели и сажает на диван. По вечерам Стив относит его в постель и укладывается рядом. Всё прямо как в старые времена, правда, обнимают теперь его. Может, это он всегда был болезненным. Может, это Стив за ним приглядывал. Он поверить не может, что его искорёженное тело и сломленный разум когда-то и правда могли творить добро.

Это одна из тех ночей. Они друг подле друга. Таблетки доктора Беннера растекаются тёплым молоком, и вместе с тем ему кажется, будто он лежит в ванне. Он уже почти заснул, когда Барнс говорит: «Стиви», — и каждый мускул в теле Стива напрягается.

— Да, приятель? — шепчет Стив, словно не уверен, разговаривает ли он во сне или обращается к нему.

— Ты не изменился.

Он ощущает загривком тихий выдох. Улыбку он скорее слышит, чем видит. К чёрту Барнса, к чёрту его, подкрадывающегося к месту у руля. Зимний Солдат заставляет себя прогнать сон. Выставить на часах больше караульных. Не дать Барнсу вновь подобраться к вратам.

— Я скучал, — говорит Стив. Он чуть сдвигается, и его губы касаются шеи Зимнего Солдата.

Он знает, что будет дальше, знает, что должно произойти. Он был пальцем на спусковом крючке, ботинком на горле, он был ртом, задницей, спиной со следами от ногтей, спиной изрезанной и обожжённой. Он был шеей придушенной, глазами завязанными и плотью избитой. Вот что приходит после того, как рот касается мягкой кожи шеи, но не пытается разорвать зубами горло. Вот что приходит. Боль.

Это не волнует Зимнего Солдата — до чёртиков пугается Барнс. Барнс, который помнит страдания и до сих пор чувствует унижение. Барнс, который проклинал свою память, который всё время надеялся, что это скоро закончится или что будет не так больно, и это Барнса они ломали раз за разом. Что-то он затих, не правда ли? Больше не пытается прошмыгнуть мимо часовых. Не грозится страшными снами и волнами вины, потопляющими Зимнего Солдата. Теперь он молчалив и напуган. Это хорошо.

Зимний Солдат подаётся бёдрами назад, и Стив издаёт звук чересчур тихий для того, чьё тело такое большое. Он опять двигает бёдрами, чувствуя, как в чужих штанах вдруг появляется эрекция размерами с Калифорнию.

Зимний Солдат ухмыляется, таская за волосы Барнса, съежившегося, точно сломанная вещица, какой он и являлся. Он трётся сильнее, давление порождает давление, жестокость — жестокость. Барнса полагается наказать за попытку бегства. Барнса полагается бросить сломленным и истекающим кровью.

— Когда тебе станет лучше, — шепчет Стив.

— Советую сделать это сейчас, — отвечает ему Зимний Солдат, — пока я не поправился, чтобы отбиваться.

Стив шарахается, точно ошпарившись. Он выскальзывает из кровати и идёт в гостиную. Но от Зимнего Солдата не скрыться. Он поднимается, идёт следом за Стивом и, обнаружив того до белых костяшек сжимающим гранит столешницы, чувствует, как ужас щекочет нервы от осознания, что в одном из ящиков лежат ножи, а Стив Роджерс зол. Этой боли хватило бы, чтобы напрочь очистить память. Это смогло бы надолго поставить Барнса на место. Быть может, навсегда. Зимний Солдат хватается за по-уставному короткие волосы и поворачивает голову Стива. Вот бы у него был нож. Он бы забрызгал хлынувшей из артерии кровью окно.

Стив извивается в хватке, уворачивается от его руки и подходит, чтобы перехватить его запястья.

— Остановись, — говорит он. Он зол, челюсти его стиснуты, и выглядывают зубы. Не зол — разъярён. Рано или поздно будет больно.

Зимний Солдат бьёт его коленом в живот и слышит шумный выдох, но таблетки его ослабили, а Стив был готов: напряг мышцы прежде, чем тот успел ударить. Он не падает на спину, а лишь позволяет удару пройти сквозь него.

— Остановись, — повторяет он. Не кричит. Не выкручивает ему запястья и не бьёт в ответ. Голос становится мягче, яростно сжатые челюсти расслабляются. В его светлых глазах жалость. Стив хотел врезать далеко не Зимнему Солдату. — Прекрати.

И теперь надежда — нечто гораздо хуже, она сжигает его лихорадкой, а Барнс снова поднимается, став громче, чем был, и Зимний Солдат больше не может одновременно и удерживать его, и справляться со Стивом Роджерсом, и бороться с успокоительным. Барнс снова ударяет по вратам, колотит, пробивает их насквозь, а Зимний Солдат чертовски устал и хочет лишь вновь стать пустым, хочет всего-навсего, чтобы это закончилось, чтобы всё это, чёрт возьми, закончилось.

— Всё хорошо, Бак, — снова и снова повторяет Стив. — Всё хорошо.

Бессмысленная дежурная фраза. Ничего не хорошо, хорошо не будет никогда. «Я не могу, — перекрикивает он ничего не значащие слова. — Я не могу!» Он хочет, чтобы Стив понял, что это больно — ужасно больно — и даже близко не стоит с тем, насколько больно будет, когда Барнс вырвется на свободу. Потому что Барнс высокоморальный и Барнс — хороший человек, а Зимний Солдат — отвратительная машина для убийств, живущая в шкуре Барнса. «Я не могу!» Он хочет ножи из ящика. Он хочет разбить тарелку и воспользоваться осколками. Надежда пожирает его, словно зверь, и Барнс вырывается на свободу. «Я не могу сделать это без боли!»

Но он давно не тренировался и не помнит, когда в последний раз ел. Он не настолько быстр, как должен быть, а ещё таблетки доктора Беннера, а ещё Капитан, чтоб его, Америка говорит: «Всё хорошо, Бак, я держу тебя», — снова и снова, будто ждёт от Барнса ответа. И теперь Барнс и правда начинает отвечать. Лицо его влажное и горячее, он ничего не видит и дышит абсолютно неправильно для ведения боя. Всё кончено — он проиграл.

Он умолк, что бы ни кричал. Звенящая тишина сродни той, что бывает после взрыва. Стив отпускает его руки, которые всё это время удерживал, и делает шаг назад.

— В норме? — спрашивает он, и его тихий и неуверенный голос будто из другого времени.

Он наблюдает за отступлением войск. Он дрожит. После битвы уровень адреналина и кортизола совсем низок. Раньше ему не удавалось одновременно проиграть и выиграть, и он не знал, что так бывает. Быть может, всё кончено. Он надееется на это.

У Стива покрасневшее лицо и стеклянный взгляд.

— Сделаю кофе, — выпаливает он. — Будешь?

Он поворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа, и принимается возиться с кофеваркой.

Барнс не шевелится. Голова раскалывается, и конечности кажутся ватными, будто он десятилетиями болел. Будто он тощий астматик. Будто ему всё время выбивают зубы. Он переводит взгляд на Стива, на большущие ладони, безуспешно пытающиеся включить кофеварку. Честно говоря, наблюдать за тщетными попытками Капитана Америки вставить вилку в розетку весьма забавно. У Стиви всё получалось из рук вон плохо, вот только сам он всё равно умудрялся быть из рук вон хорошим. Баки за это его и любил. Может, любит до сих пор.

Стив открывает шкафчик и вынимает пакет с кофе. Отмеряет твёрдой рукой. Убирает обратно в шкаф. Там стоит коробка крекеров, и от их вида у Барнса вдруг текут слюнки.

— Есть хочу, — говорит он голосом, который не принадлежал ему очень и очень долгое время.

Теперь же Стив поворачивается, глядя на него так, словно Баки только что выудил откуда-то пистолет или отрастил руку, потому что это страннее всего, что было до этого. И Стив кивает.

— Джарвис, — тихо говорит он, будто боясь спугнуть залетевшую в комнату птицу, — нам нужен завтрак. Организуешь?

Когда доставляют завтрак, Стив уже усадил его на диван. Накинул ему на плечи одеяло и всунул в руку кружку кофе, словно пострадавшему в аварии. Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, Стив идёт к двери и бубнит в ответ спросившему: «Нет, всё в порядке». Он возвращается, ставит на столик тарелку и стоит рядом, чего-то ожидая. Порой Стив Роджерс походит больше на спаниеля, чем на человека, и это как раз такой случай.

Барнс опускает взгляд на тарелку, и от голода у него всё тело сводит. Он по-прежнему не в силах совладать с беконом или яйцами, но вот у намазанного маслом тоста с золотистой корочкой вкус насыщенный и сладкий. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз ел что-то такое же вкусное.

Надежда — агония. Холодная война окончена. Гидра разбита. Нет миссий. Здания разговаривают. И где-то между прошлым и будущим тост становится самой божественной едой во всём мире. Всё будто перевернулось с ног на голову. Он снова обращает взгляд на Стива. На лице у того нежность и какая-то беззвучная радость. Слова вырываются сами собой:

— Мы должны были погибнуть. Ещё тогда.

Стивова улыбка гаснет.

— Мы и погибли, — отвечает он.

А вот и маленький Стив Роджерс. Честный до невозможности. Баки глядит на свои ладони, хоть и не хочет видеть протез. На металлических кончиках пальцев крошки.

«В этот раз я тебя удержу». Откровение пронзает его в мгновение ока. Он осознаёт, что Стив понял. Понял не спрашивая, понял до конца, что происходит, когда он был на полу и в то же время где-то в другом месте, когда падал, но не падал. Он осознаёт, что не единственный помнит прошлое всем своим существом и что не единственный отдал бы жизнь за возможность его изменить. Он вновь поднимает голову.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит он, пробуя слова на вкус.

Стив кивает. У него ямочка на подбородке, которой раньше не было.

— Да, — говорит он. — Всё будет хорошо. Я тебя держу.


End file.
